Pokemon- Ryex's past
by Ryex
Summary: Hey guys, Ryex here! Here is the story of Ryex, who came from the original eon region! We have some OC shipping running through here! See ya, and check out my profile to find my other story, 'Pokemon journeys: Ash's own quest and question.'
1. Chapter 1

Ryex's POV

I slowly wake as I pull myself out of the branches of one of the many trees of Kanto's Viridian forest. I look around sensing something different, with the heightened senses of a half-link. I'm half pokemon and half human, through the experiments of team ascendant. They took me from my home and conducted experiments on me, and they finally got to there goal of giving me the abilities of seeing them as they are, talking to them, and using their attacks. I see a small boy I recognize as a Treeko limping towards the clearing I live nearby. Just as it falls down, a man runs in and I instantly recognize him as a delta hunter from the emblem across his chest, and the fact that he was chasing this miscoloered Treeko. I then jump down and use a smokescreen right in his face, grab the Treeko, and then shoot a flamethrower in to the mix. When the flames hit, it explodes but I'm too far away to be touched by a single strand of smoke. I than proceed to run before I reach Viridian city. When I arrive, I run straight to the pokemon center and give the nurse the Treeko, and she asks me on simple question.

"Did you do this?"

"No, a delta hunter did." Once I answer, she immediately starts to heal it.

-This is the end of the first chapter for Ryex's past! Review and favorite if you like it! This is Ryex, signing off!-


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Second chapter of my newest story, lets go!

Ryex's POV

I watched in silence as nurse joy healed the Treeko I had brought in and in this time, I noted it's coloration. It had black legs and lower torso, an orange upper torso, a blue tail, and hazel eyes. Though as I see it, I see a kid around the age of ten, wearing on orange hoodie and black jeans, but still with the tail and the hazel eyes. He slowly opened his eyes and caught sight of me and nurse joy, knowing instantly we were friends.  
>"Hey scep." Once I said that, the two of them looked at me strangely.<br>"What, it makes sense? The evolved form of Treeko is Grovyle, and after that, Sceptile."  
>"Fair point." They both say to me. He than slips back from consciousness but I felt a strong aura pulse come from him before it calms. At that same time, I feel another presence nearby. I looked around and see a boy about my age limp in, his arm bloody. He had sky blue eyes, blue hair, ocean blue jeans and a white T-shirt on. Once he got I he collapsed. But because it was so early in the morning no else saw except me.<br>"Nurse joy, a wounded kid is in the lobby, injury left arm, losing blood fairly quickly." I say to her and the Treeko opens his eyes and sits up.  
>"What? It's too early for someone else to be up. But I'll still check..." She then walks out and I hear her gasp. A trainer card locked in his hand, two to be exact, but when he fell they fell out of his hand. One said 'Sky Terra' and the other 'Fall Terra'<p>

-Ok, that's a wrap! See you hopefully tomorrow with a new chapter!-


	3. Chapter 3

-Hey guys, new chapter today! We will not have a chapter on Sunday, but one on Monday.-

Ryex's POV

The kid who collapsed in the lobby stared at me when I got in a said,  
>"Save my sister, her location is in the forest.." Then he slips out of consciousness.<br>"What does he mean save his sister?" Nurse joy inquires.  
>"There's two trainer cards he was carrying, one with his name on it, Sky, and the other with the name of a person called Fall." I explain to her as I run out the door to the forest. When I hit the tree line, I jump into the trees and start dashing. When I reach a small camp and see a girl around Sky's age tied up, I knew it was Fall. I quickly jump down and cover her mouth.<br>"I'm here to help you at Sky's request. Do not make a sound, we have to run. When I cut you free, hop on to my back. I can take you to your brother." She nods and I cut her free and then jumps onto my back.  
>"Ready?" I whisper to her and she nods. I then take off at a full sprint towards viridian city. When I arrive, we head to the Pokemon center and head in to be greeted by Delta Hunters holding Sky.<br>"Hello children of the forest, it seems the tree dwellers are all here. You gave a good bit of trouble you" he says nodding at me,"By saving that Treeko, but we have him now. Our job here is done once we get you three." He says pointing his arm gun at us. I jumped right over them and tapped the 'free' button on the disc base. He pops out and releases an aura sphere at them, dispersing most. I was amazed by the fact that he could use it, only aura guardians, lucarios, and togekiss could use it, plus a few others. They saw it too and that only increased their ambitions to get it.  
>"Ok, ENOUGH!" I yell whilst my hands glow with energy and the same glow travels it's way through my veins. With that my appearance starts to change. My grow blades on the side, sorta like a Sceptile's, I gain a tail, and I feel like I can take on the world.<br>"Now get out of here or I WILL end you. GOT THAT!?" I say, a solarbeam charging in my hand. They run like bloody hell away from where I stood. As I let out a deep breath, the changes fade away and I'm soon back to normal. After that I fell my eyes droop and I fall to the floor unconscious.

-Interesting chapter, right? There will be many more like it so don't worry. Bye!-


	4. Chapter 4

-Hey guys! Today we get to talk to Sky, Fall, and learn some cool tricks!-

Ryex's POV  
>I groan as I slowly wake grabbing my head.<br>"What happened..." I mutter as I look seeing I'm in a room in the pokemon center as the memories flood back into my head. I saw myself transform and I wonder what triggered it.  
>"Oh, you're awake. You were out for a week. Thanks for saving my little sis by the way." I spot Sky on a bed with a bandaged arm.<br>"Don't mention it." I say looking at my gauntlets.  
>"Nurse joy tried to take but couldn't. Dunno why." He says trying to keep things from getting awkward.<br>"Because they're attached to my arms." I say noticing a new button and pressing it. A white glow envelopes me and a Pokedex pops out with Treeko's data on it. I look at myself and I see I look just like him.  
>"Wha-" Sky mutters beside me. I notice I have my gauntlets on still so I press the button again. The white glow isn't there this time but I knew I was back to normal. I scratch my neck and I felt my body suddenly shift.<br>"You're a girl!?" Sky says pointing at me. I quickly dash to a mirror and see that I am. I scratch my neck at the same spot and I switch between forms until I end at my self.  
>"Ryex! You're awake!" I hear nurse Joy yelp.<br>"Yeah, been awake for a good bit of time truly." I mutter looking at my gauntlets, checking for anything new. When I find nothing I head downstairs and outside to see the forest burnt.  
>"It's a shame isn't? Our homes in the woods burnt?" I look over and see Fall," they did all this after you fell. Also, thanks for the rescue, shape shifter." She says grinning. I close my eyes and when I open them back up they were bright blue. I see Treeko's aura in the forest with a zangoose next to him.<br>"Come with me." I tell Fall as I run to the forest. She nods and follows me to the forest and i saw the two conversing like old friends, which since they're both from hoenn, is very likely.  
>"Scep!" I say to him and as I say it he looks at me. The zangoose stares at us before sitting down.<br>"Hey Fall, do you have a companion?" I ask her as she gazes longingly at the delta zangoose. She shakes her head at me.  
>"Why not bond with zan?" I ask her as all of them look at me. "Short for zangoose."<br>"Sure why not." She say kneeling down to it's level putting her hand. I gasp at what she's trying, the highest test of friendship between humans and Pokemon, the trust test. Surprisingly, the zangoose nuzzled her hand, and they started playing. I follow her lead and stick my hand out to Scep to shake.  
>"Wanna come along on a journey? Since both our homes are destroyed, let's find the ones who did this." He reached his hand out and shook mine. "K, let's go."<br>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After traveling through the burnt forest and battling Pokemon on the way, I see a girl in the clearing I used to live in. She was there for a half second than she was gone. We kept walking till Treeko started to glow white. He was evolving, it was time. He slowly changed, growing taller, to the point where he's at my chest, his hair crew longer and changed from dark green to red. His clothes stayed the same, but he gained a chain on his left leg and leaf blades on his arms. He was now a Grovyle, and he was still awesome.

-An evolution, another delta, morphing abilities, and an appearance changer? That's whats called random yet awesome-


	5. Chapter 5

-Ok you guys, new chapter here. Yays!:P-

Ryex's POV

After Scep's evolution, I captured him to make sure he wasn't captured by someone else. We walked through the forest beating every foe we come across before we hear a scream. We run towards it and see a girl about a year older than me crawled up on the ground trying to hide from an Ursaring with a fainted Gastly next to her.  
>"Scep, aura hell!" I call out to my partner while I prime the distraction with a energy ball charged in both hands. They see the green blur of my friend jumping into the sky before they see the two glowing orbs in the trees. Next thing they know, I threw the energy balls in front of the Ursaring, thus creating two moderately sized clouds of dust. While the dust slowly clears Scep's already up in the sky shooting bullet seeds and aura spheres down to the ground, mixing the two at the same time.<br>"Stop! You'll hit me!" I hear the girl cry out, but I'm a step ahead of her. I dash into the dust, my eyes closed, relying on aura to find her. I quickly spot her aura in the midst of the gray dust (in my vision) and I grab her arms and pull her high up into the trees. After I'm in the branches, Scep outdoes himself and uses his new move, Dynamic punch, on one of the aura spheres flying down, thus charging it with his strength.  
>"Wait, where's Jay? Jay!" The girl I put down in the branches calls out, apparently searching for her gastly, Jay.<br>"Relax, I brought him up with me." I say slipping the boy of ten years off my shoulder."It looks like he took a beating."  
>"Yeah, he tried to protect me from that damn Ursaring." She says, worriedly looking at her Pokemon. Scep then lands next to me, holding my guitar.<br>"How'd you get that from my gauntlet?" I ask him.  
>"Nicked it." He says grinning.<br>"Give it to me." I say grumpily, taking it out of his hands. After an inspection and checking to see if it was still properly tuned, I play a song extremely quick, saying the words while playing it.

"Think that you're strange, no one understands you.  
>Think you're alone, stand divided.<br>You don't have to be an outcast, join the others and find the person that needs you, as you."

"Be a group, not in-divid-uals.  
>Stand as one, become a song.<br>Be a group, not in-divid-uals.  
>Stand as one, become a song."<p>

"Be a group, not in-divid-uals.  
>Stand as one, become a song.<br>Be a group, not in-divid-uals.  
>Stand as one, become a song."<p>

"Be a group, not in-divid-uals.  
>Stand as one, become a song.<br>Be a group, not in-divid-uals.  
>Stand as one, become a song."<p>

"Stay, be one, stand united.  
>Say you're alone, yeah you're lying.<br>We stand with you, but will you stand, with us?"

"Be a group, not in-divid-uals.  
>Stand as one, become a song.<br>Be a group, not in-divid-uals.  
>Stand as one, become a song."<p>

"Oh, oh, oohh.  
>Oh, oh, oohh.<br>You need us, and we need you.  
>So let our allegiance never die."<p>

-Hey guys, Ryex here. So sorry about the late updates, we've been having some network problems that i hope will soon be resolved. Also the song at the end was made by yours truly. So guys, this is Ryex saying bye. Bye!-


	6. Chapter 6

**-Hello, this a new chapter for "Ryex's Past" so here we are! Also, this week's updates will all be posted in ONE DAY.-**  
><strong>Ryex's POV<strong>  
>They stared at me as i finished, with Scep and Jay staring at me in respect, the girl was staring at me in terror.<p>

"You're a child of the forest, the forest runner." She said in fright.

"Yes, what of it?" I ask, curious yet worried of her response.

"They say you're a wanted murderer, and you kill them with hell's powers." She says trying to find a way off the branch,"The song you played is the one a person hears before-"

"Before they're saved from the being of the forest, Gengar." I say calmly."I tell them to spread the rumor of me being a murderer so I can live in peace with my friends." She still looked doubtful until I heard a call, a Gengar's call.

"Run, it's coming. Do not look back, he shows no mercy, even to a white flag. I'll keep it away, so run." I tell the violet haired girl.

"Jay, psychic!" She calls to her Gastly on the sidelines.

"Don't! That'll only anger them!"

"Them?" She inquires us.

"Yes, them. There are many Gengar that reside here, but one of them can mega evolve." I say readying my guitar,"And only one. Though my song's notes terrify them, they give hope. The one thing they fear." I say, starting to strum.

'Tell the Gastly to grab it's trainer and run, got it Scep?' When I get a nod in reply, I start to use uproar with it. They run off while I make them retreat. After a few seconds they run, but do succeed in getting a few attacks by me. When I hear a cry of pain from a new entity, I'm worried and scared. After they're all gone, I run towards it. I'm greeted by a sight that fills me with hatred. Sky's eyes were pitch black as he stood over the girl I rescued, a female Riolu, and Fall. All of them failed to notice me as they gaped at Sky in terror.

"Three new beings to bring to my Master, and one that he knows very well..." He mutters nearby the three,"Father will be most pleased by these, considering the last one I caught was your mother." He says looking down at Fall.

"Enough." I speak as I move from the shadows into sight, while charging up two electro balls.

"So the hero of the fine maiden finally comes to save the day, but at the cost of one life. To let two escape unscathed, one must be enslaved by my master." He says looking at the girls,"And my Master will take any life for a slave."

"How about mine?" Everyone looks at me as if I'm crazy, and truthfully, I am.

"You risk your life to save three? Fair enough, it's been some time since Father was greeted by the same gender." His eyes suddenly revert back to their original color,"And then I'll be free." After he says that his eyes go back to black. He motions for me to follow him, and I do with out a word. Though one thing Fall saw was a quick blur that streaked away and my figure flash. As we walked back to the Gengar's nest, I realize what's doing this, a Gengar's curse. They used curse to weaken his will, then hypnosis to reel him into their grip.

"One question before I'm enslaved, why do you do this?" I ask him, genuinely curious.

"Because I must in order to please him." He responds without another word. We walk for some time before I see a pitch black clearing. We walk into it and I feel cold. Or should I say my substitute feels cold? Yeah, that's right, I switched myself with a CLONE. Awesome? I would think so. After they entered, the substitute gains a controlled mind of it's own, and I'm fine with that. It's not mine anymore, and I don't feel it's pain. I quickly change my appearance to a fifteen year old and I run back to the clearing, hearing their sobs.

"What's going on? Why are you all crying?" I say putting on a concerned face.

"My brother was just taken over by something, and he took my friend..." She says, her frail, silk like voice trailing off. Her hair was in disarray as she and the violet haired girl and the Riolu all cried.

-Ok, we have incognito Ryex, a broken down Fall, a Sky freed of his possession, a mystery girl, and a Riolu. Has anyone seen Sky's Pokemon yet? I will tell you, he has one. I mentioned it's species I AOQNQ, look around to find it! Bye guys!-


	7. Chapter 7

-HEY! Ryex here and I feel jumpy, because I have a new story out and I'm on a roll today. So here's the newest installment of Ryex's Past.

Kara: Woah... You have another studio? How many do you have?

Ryex: What the-

I led the small group through the surprisingly small forest to Pewter city and while we were walking through the aforementioned forest we meet Sky again. He was confused by who I was and why his sister was crying and what was going on.

"You know kid, you ask a lot of questions and expect answers for each. But with me you won't get that. Now if you're related to anyone in the group then follow me to town." I say sternly knowing he would follow either way and we walk in silence with Scep carrying the Riolu. We reach town soon after and I suspect a certain celestial being known as The Time Traveler had something to do with it, wanting me to hurry up with it. When we reach town I fake being in pain, a feeling that I feel very often, and that alerts them because Fall was just laid down on the bench to wake up her legs for a bit.

"Hey, you alright?" Sky asks the obvious question as I fake having a headache and I hear him get slapped upside the head as I kneel down.

"Gotcha!" I shout reverting myself back to normal and jumping high into the sky with the force of a Hitmonlee and I land in front of them all looking normal.

"Ryex!" Falls calls from my side as she tackles me onto the floor eventually ending in a group hug that was more like a dog pile than I hear an unwanted voice speak.

"So, the little boy has friends. Touching." I use Teleport to get out of the pile and I pull out my favorite weapon I have ever created, the Stun Rifle. It was a 6-shot styled sniper rifle that had a thermal scope on it, a fore grip, a large clip that can hold up to 100 pellets, and the whole thing was gray. "Oh, are you going to shoot me? Wellll then open fire, if you can that is." I press the 'all' prep button then I pull the trigger and out flies 6 yellow crackling pellets and when they touch him they just fall to the ground.

"What...?" I mutter before I put up the rifle and generate my favored melee weapon, the Laser katana. I basically pull it out of my arm as the blue data flows throughout it as the sunshine glows on it. Then I run forward slashing with everything I had bottled up inside of my chest from all the rage I had been keeping stored up for many years, but every slash did nothing to him and he just stood there laughing.

"You know, they say before you start a war, you should know what you're fighting for. So before I propose my ideals to you and your group, what do you fight for?" I stop and start panting as I think about what he said.

"Truth be told, I fight for what I believe in and for my friends who I know will stand with me till the end of time. So if you're saying what I think you're saying, than I accept." I say grinning a devilish grin which returns. Then I hear Fall gasp as soldiers with a blue hourglass symbol printed onto the front of them as I stand proud with white energy flying around me. "You know, you should be careful when you stand next to the gym due to the _shiny_ statues, they really give off a _reflection_, if you know what I mean." I say grinning before they energy turns black and I disappear and reappear behind him with two orbs of aura in my hand as I focus fire into them as they look around for me. Then the wind starts blowing around me as the ground starts to shake near them as well. Then I jump forward slamming the orbs together before sending it upwards as a beam like a flare, as the reflective statues suddenly glow as a man's face appears in them before flies out grabbing two grunts before throwing them down and roaring as loud as he can. Then the wind picks up and a woman seemingly walking on air appears next me grinning evilly. Then finally two others come flying in on their own with a pair of wings that seem to look like a set of backward plane wings and they float above me, one male and one female. "Meet the Eon Duo of Latias and Latios, the Mirror Walker Giratina, and the North Wind Suicune."

"How did you possibly meet all of these amazing Pokemon? Tell me or I will get violent and ready to catch some legendaries!"

"Simple. I trained with Mr. Crown head over there," I say pointing to Giratina and he chuckles at the nickname, " Ms. North Wind helped me train and become able to move so quickly," I say pointing at Suicune and she giggles at the looks on their faces and I hear Fall and them laughing in the back about them, "And the Eons are... well I don't really have an explanation for them bringing them here. You guys bring up the Flare launch at the last meeting or what?" I say glancing at Suicune and she nods her head yes and I grin back at the Team Infinity people in front of me as we charge our attacks, preparing to launch and they _ran, _and they ran FAST. I turn around to see the group ready to go anywhere really and the Higher Ups returning to the domains of rule and protection. "So, where to next?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryex: KARA GET BACK HERE!

Kara: Hellpp mmeeee!

Umbrae and Esp: Huh?

Esp: Oh well. Guess we better sign off for Ryex.

Ryex: What? Not you guys too!

Umbrae and Esp: *Snicker(

Umbrae: Fare the well fare Shippers!

Esp; Can the formality captain kingdom. Bye guys!

Ryex; Everyone back to studio KJ NOW!

Kara, Esp, and Umbrae: Bye!

Ryex: OUT!


End file.
